


Sleepless in Las Vegas

by InnerCinema



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerCinema/pseuds/InnerCinema
Summary: “What are you doing?”It crosses his mind that this question as well as his presence might have come as a surprise to Kenny as said man flinches and promptly drops a huge metal bowl.“Sorry. Did not mean to startle you.” Alexei admits with a wince. On the bright side: he's now awake enough to guess what the metal bowl is for. And the electric mixer. And that ominous carton of eggs that has been lurking in the back of the fridge ever since Alexei arrived about two weeks ago. “Are you... baking?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Potrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/gifts).



> This one goes out to Potrix, my fellow dork and constant source of inspiration! All the love to you!
> 
> Note: As someone who had to learn English as well, I refuse to jump on the Tater-"I'm" train. If you have to write wrong English, do it right! 
> 
> This fic is, as most of my work, not beta-read.

Alexei is not a light sleeper. He sleeps like a bear and has once even snoozed through an encounter with one if his mother is to be believed. Yet he still wakes the moment his Kenny leaves their cozy nest. Alexei likes to think that he's so tuned to Kent by now that he senses the tiniest discontent. Kenny just laughs or smacks him anytime the topic comes up but he's certain his boyfriend's responses are getting more playful than disgruntled and disbelieving with every passing day. In the end it doesn't matter _why_ Alexei knows when something's up, only that he uses this knowledge to take action. And therefore Alexei is out of bed before he's even remotely awake and aware of anything but his missing big spoon. He expertly steps around Kit who gives an indignant meow at the disturbance and shuffles towards the too bright light emanating from the kitchen area.

 

Kenny is rummaging around in the kitchen, quietly cursing when pots or other stuff from a drawers rattle too loudly. This is highly unusual behavior, even for Kent but it is also way too late and at the same time too early to put two and two together. Better ask.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

It crosses his mind that this question as well as his presence might have come as a surprise to Kenny as said man flinches and promptly drops a huge metal bowl.

 

“Sorry. Did not mean to startle you.” Alexei admits with a wince. On the bright side: he's now awake enough to guess what the metal bowl is for. And the electric mixer. And that ominous carton of eggs that has been lurking in the back of the fridge ever since Alexei arrived about two weeks ago. “Are you... baking?”

 

“Uh...” is the eloquent response while Kent stares at the odds and ends on the counter as if asking himself the same question. But instead of Alexei's curiosity there is a spark of doubt. And Alexei will have none of that. Kenny should not have to be doubtful about the tiniest things.

 

“What you want to make?” He shuffles closer to press a kiss on his boyfriend's crown. In doing so, he gently places a hand right above the smaller man's magnificent ass.

 

“Uhm. Brownies. But the stuff from the box.” Kent nods towards a colorful carton before eyeing Alexei with a concerned look. “Go back to bed. You look like you'd fall asleep at any moment.”

 

“You say you not want me to lick the bowl?” The horror in his voice and face was at least 75% genuine.

 

“What?” The question turns out to be more of a laugh and Alexei proudly counts this as a success.

 

He's glad that whatever is keeping Kenny up is not so serious as to prevent him from laughing and, as it seems, relaxing. Alexei's not kidding, though. Licking the remaining dough from the spoon or out of the bowl is the best thing about baking. Apparently there is still some of that horror on his face because Kenny is eyeing him up with that tiny smirk which predicts the recipient's doom – regardless if it's on the ice or in daily life.

 

“Alright. But you'll have to earn your keep.” Kent decides and opens the packaging to take out the mix before shoving it into Alexei's hands. “You can read the instructions.”

 

Alexei nods and reads the instructions on the back of the carton. It's not particularly hard: one had to add eggs, vegetable oil to the mix and the dough is ready. Or at least in theory because the first two eggs land on the floor and it takes an inordinate amount of time to get the floor clean enough to stand on it without their bare feet sticking to it AND keep Kit from walking on, sitting on and licking the soiled area. The vegetable oil is easier, though Kent opens the batter mix packaging with too much vigor and everything in a two foot radius is soon coated with a thin layer of brown dust.

 

There is not much verbal communication going on. Both of them are too tired and awake for much talking but there are physical cues. Alexei loves to get his hands on Kent no matter what situation. Casual touching mixed with light groping are the norm and tonight it's not different. Kenny is a bit subtler about it. He leans into Alexei or stands closer than necessary. It's nice and, above all, reassuring because it means that Kent is not awake because he's agonizing about something. At least not something big. Otherwise he would be less open, less welcoming in his whole demeanor. Hence, Alexei starts to actively enjoy their spontaneous baking session.

 

Despite the hiccups, the batter looks mouthwatering which is a very good reason to throw his instinct of self preservation overboard and stick his finger into the bowl right next to the spinning whisks.

 

“Are you suicidal?!” Kent shouts and immediately turns off the mixer. “You could have lost that finger!”

 

It's not a conscious decision when instead of licking his batter smeared finger, Alexei dabs a generous portion on Kenny's nose. His boyfriend's reaction is priceless: At first he tries to look at his nose and goes cross-eyed, then he gives an annoyed grumble (“Giant man-child.”) and a big eye roll before dipping his own finger in the batter and drawing a line on Alexei's cheek. After that it's all a flurry of batter and giggles and by the time Alexei secures his victory by pulling Kent in for a deep and chocolaty kiss, there is batter all over their faces and some in their hair.

 

It's another victory when they finally finish assembling the paper form, get in the remaining dough and put it in the preheated oven.

 

“Thanks, by the way.” Kent's voice is barely audible over the sound of the rushing water filling the sink. For most people this wouldn't be much but Alexei hears the gravity of it all. _Thank you for humoring me. Thank you for staying. Thank you for loving me enough to keep me company._

 

As a response he dries his hands and pulls his boyfriend closer to wrap his arms around him. For a moment he just smiles at his Kenny, knowing that it's bound to be sappy. Then he leans down to kiss him. First on the forehead, then on the nose and, lastly, on the lips.

 

They break apart eventually to finish cleaning the dishes and the countertop but they never stray far from each other. By the time they're finished, the dough is already hot and bubbling but they still have about 20 minutes until the brownies are supposed to be finished baking.

 

“Okay. And now?” Alexei asks, tearing his eyes away from the oven.

 

“Hmmm.” Kent eyes him with that small smile that only belongs to Alexei and lifts a hand to gently scratch at some dough on Alexei's cheek. “I don't know about you but I'm going to wash my face.”

 

Cleaning themselves up is not as quick a task ask Alexei thought. There is dough in their hair and even some in their ears and therefore they are barely finished when the timer goes off. They hurry into the kitchen and are quite relieved to see that the crust turned out perfect.

 

“We have to wait until is cool, no?” Alexei asks but Kenny is quicker and presses a spoon into his hand.

 

“Pff. Tummy ache is a fairytale parents tell their kids so they don't eat the stuff before they ate their broccoli or something.” Kent laughs and jumps to sit on the countertop. He then proceeds to jam his own spoon first into the hot chocolaty goodness and then into his mouth and promptly burns his lips and tongue in the process.

 

“Told you. Brownie have to cool first.” Alexei chuckles but takes a spoonful himself. “Is brownie always liquid under crust?” He eyes the fluid stuff on his spoon. The crust is picture perfect but everything below is still batter. Hot, fluid batter.

 

“Of course they are! You heathen! They would be way too dry after they cool.”

 

Alexei shrugs and starts to eat. It's still very hot but delicious enough not to care.

 

They eat and talk about this and that and even though the last few spoons are more a thing of pride than pleasure, they finish the whole batch by dawn.

 

They end up cuddling on the sofa, carefully minding their queasy stomachs.

 

Still worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> While writing I was anxious because I didn't trust the eggs so Potrix came up with what happens afterwards:
> 
> They end up sick because those idiots didn't check the eggs.  
> Swoops finds them much later: Kent under a heap of blankets and Tater next to a puke bucket.  
> He then promptly decides he needs new friends.


End file.
